


Chasing Shadows

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Damage to Baby, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: The Shadow. A Hunter’s Legend, a Fairytale. At least, that’s what Sam thought until The Shadow showed up and saved him on a hunt. In his search to discover and know this mysterious Hunter, Sam runs into a woman from his past. Can she help him get to the bottom of this mystery?





	1. Chapter 1

_The Shadow_. Sam scoffs to himself at the name as he sips on a beer.  _A Hunter’s legend. A fairy tale._  He and Dean had heard from a few hunters before the story of this…shadow person. They shrugged it off as a common misconception. Until tonight, while they sat at Bobby’s house, the topic came up once more. Not from Bobby, but from  _Dean_. Because Dean  _swore_ on their last hunt, he saw a shadowy figure - almost a blur - pop up to take out a few of the demons that were attacking the Winchesters before disappearing without a trace. **  
**

“I’m telling you,” Dean said, talking animatedly while gesturing with one hand, his own cold beer held tightly in one hand. “I  _saw_ it! I saw  _The Shadow_!” He’s begging Sam and Bobby to believe him, but they’re clearly skeptical.

“You sure you didn’t hit your head, boy?” Bobby narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Dean rolls his own at the two of them, taking a long swig from his beer.

“No, I didn’t!” Dean growled. “It looked more like a ninja, in all black, face covered. It was in and out in a flash!” He plopped down into a chair, pouting. He  _knows_ what he saw.

Sam laughed, sitting forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees.

“Dean, _I_  didn’t see anything,” he stated simply. “Maybe you just… _thought_ you saw something. There were a lot of demons and we were neck deep in ‘em.”

Dean grumbled to himself, dropping the subject in irritation as Bobby and Sam chuckle.  _Maybe they needed a break from hunting…_

* * *

Their last three cases were a bust. They were traveling east. Sam had caught wind of a case, bodies found drained of blood, gashes, and bites in their flesh. It was assumed to be animal attacks, but the brothers knew otherwise- vampires. However, by the time they had arrived, the disappearances stopped and a small barn outside of town had mysteriously burned to the ground.

“I guess another hunter beat us to it,” Dean shrugged, looking over the burned remnants of the barn. “Less work for us.”

“I guess so,” Sam grumbled, feeling uneasy about it.

The next two towns and cases had proven to be the same; they arrived just a day too late. Sam had checked in with Bobby and Garth, but no one knew who had addressed the hunts.

“Maybe it’s the Shadow!” Dean exclaimed in excitement. “Maybe we’re tracking the Shadow!”

“Seriously?” Sam flashed one of his many bitch faces at Dean in disbelief. “Still with the  _Shadow_? It’s just a legend, Dean.” He huffed in irritation.

“Yeah? Tell that to the dead baddies,” Dean scoffed, making his way back to the Impala. “Whatever it is, it’s making our jobs a  _lot_ easier.”

Sam was silent in thought the whole ride back into town. It had to be a rogue hunter, or maybe a new hunter. This  _Shadow_ business was disturbing him, more than it probably should. But Sam was never one to let a mystery rest and he resolved then and there to get to the bottom of this so-called “Hunter’s Legend.”

* * *

“Still trying to find the Shadow?” Dean teased Sam as he entered the Library, plopping a beer on the table for his brother. Sam sat, surrounded by his laptop and notebook as he researched anything he could find, trying to get to the bottom of the legend. “It’s been three days Sam.”

“So get this,” Sam began, staring at his laptop and refusing to meet Dean’s teasing gaze. “I talked to Bobby and Garth and a few more hunters, and I’ve done some research online. I’m pretty sure the Shadow is a  _female_ hunter.” He looks up to see Dean’s brow furrowed as he lowers himself into a chair.

“Female hunter?” Dean repeated with increasing interest. Sam smirked slightly as he continued.

“Yeah. I’ve been able to tie several hunts back to the Shadow and they seem to stretch back ten years at least. Maybe more, but I haven’t got that far yet. Far as I can tell, she’s super efficient and timely, travels all over the country, and she’s kicking ass and taking names.” Sam sits back in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer as he looks at Dean. “She  _might_ even be more badass than you.” He teases with a chuckle.

Dean scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah well, we’ll see when we find her, won’t we?” He grins cockily.

“You’re so sure we’ll find her?” Sam chuckles. “If she’s even  _half_ as good as I’m led to believe here, we’ll only find her if she  _wants_ to be found.” He pointed out with a sigh.

* * *

_This is how it ends_. Sam thought to himself as he struggled on the ground, a large werewolf gnashing its teeth in an attempt to rip him to shreds. He struggled, the strength in his arms waning and his life draining from the large and deep gashes in his abdomen from the werewolf’s claws.

It was a pack. Not two as his research led him to believe, but rather six. He and Dean were caught off guard; the pack knew they were coming. They had managed to kill two rather swiftly before the others came rushing out from hiding. Sam could see Dean struggling against two, landing random slashes with his silver blade, but unable to get a fatal blow. As he felt the strength leaving his arms, Sam hoped for a peaceful end as his body prepared to give out against his will.

_A howl._

A distinct howling of pain and warning met Sam’s ears in the distance. The blood loss was causing his vision to wane; everything was a blur of colors as the weight above him crushed him before disappearing altogether. He could barely make out the dark silhouette hovering above him but knew it wasn’t Dean from the size and shape. Before he could question further, he blacked out.

“Sam. Sam wake up, drink this.”

Sam could hear a sweet voice talking to him.  _Is it a Reaper?_  His eyes refused to focus, his vision coming in and out as all he saw was the black figure hovering over him, something small and blue clutched in its hand and coming towards his mouth. He tried to move, to fight against it, but his body refused to listen. Something passed over his lips and his head dropped back to the ground.

Sam took a gasping breath, his eyes wide as he quickly sat up. He was still in the werewolf’s den. He looked down at himself, his clothes tattered and bloodstained, but his wounds were gone.  _What happened?_  He turned, his vision focusing, as he saw Dean laying on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth, the dark figure crouched down beside him. He saw the blue again -  _angel grace?_  - in a small vial, being brought to Dean’s lips and poured into his mouth. The figure laid Dean back down, standing and looking back at Sam.

_The Shadow_ , Sam thought in awe and surprise. She looked like a modern ninja, her body wrapped in black, a hooded cloak over her head, shielding her face from view. Several weapons and baubles hung from her waist and strapped to her thighs.

“What did do you do to him?” Sam croaked out as he slowly stood, cautious of the unknown in their midst.

“Angel grace,” the figure stated. It was definitely a female. As his eyes trailed her form, he could see hints of a feminine physique beneath the well-fitted attire.

“You found me,” she stated simply, her voice low. “Now stop looking.” She moved to leave and Sam’s eyes darted to his brother as Dean took in a sharp breath.

“Wait…”

“Don’t get dead, Sam,” she said before taking off through one of the doorways, disappearing in a flash.  _She knows who I am_. He wanted to go after her, talk to her, but as Dean stirred he rushed to his brother’s side, ensuring he was safe.

“Are we dead?” Dean asked as Sam helped him sit up. They both looked around, seeing the six dead werewolves sprawled out on the ground, blood pooling at their feet. “The Shadow,” Dean breathed, looking over the carnage.

“She saved us, Dean,” Sam responded in shock. “And she knows who I am.”

“Where’d she go?” Dean demanded and Sam pointed through the doorway. They both followed after, finding no trace of her or that she was even there. Dean turned around again, looking over the bodies as he ran a hand down his face. “Looks like she left us with the cleaning,” he muttered, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam,” Dean snapped in irritation. “You’ve been staring at that girl for ten minutes. What gives? Go talk to her,” he hissed from his seat across from Sam in the diner booth. **  
**

“I think I know her,” Sam muttered, his eyes locking onto the woman. He was sure he knew her, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He was aware of Dean talking to him, but it barely registered as he rose from his seat, making his way across the diner to the woman sat alone by the window.

As he made his way to the table, he stood opposite the woman, looking down at her and clearing his throat with a smile. She glanced up at him, her eyes locking with his, and Sam choked on a breath.

* * *

_Sam stood in the grassy courtyard at Stanford. He was supposed to be meeting a girl here, Jess. They had seen each other a few times and were meeting up for another study date, not that much studying happened on their last date._

_He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as something bumped into him hard, causing him to drop the books he was carrying._

_“I’m so sorry!” a woman exclaimed, bending down to help him retrieve his items. He knelt down with her, looking up in her face and smiling. She was beautiful and vibrant, with a hint of something dark behind her eyes._

_“I-it’s okay.” Sam smiled warmly, gathering his things and standing once more. He looked her over a moment before extending his hand, “I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.”_

_“Y/N Y/L/N.” she responded, shaking his hand in kind. “Sorry, I was looking for my friend.” she smiles, his hazel eyes causing her heart to flutter._

_“Me too-” he says before hearing his name being called from across the quad. He turns, seeing Jess coming towards him, waving her hand._

_“Hey, Sam,” Jess says, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I see you’ve met Y/N.” she smiles at her friend._

_“Oh, you two know each other?” Sam asked in surprise, swallowing hard._

_“Me and Jess go all the way back to pigtails.” Y/N laughs, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder. Sam smiled nervously, looking between them._

_“I guess we’ll all be seeing more of each other then,” he smirks, his eyes lingering a second longer on Y/N before returning to Jess. “You ready?” he asks, holding up his books and gesturing them forward. It turned out to be really hard to actually study._

* * *

“Heya, Sam.” the woman smirked up at him, her eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

“Y/N.” Sam breathed out in surprise before a grin broke out on his face. He gestured to the seat opposite her and she nodded. Sam quickly took the seat, his eyes wandering all over her before meeting her eyes once more. “How long has it been?”

“Ten years.” she chuckles. “You look really good,” she adds with a smirk.

“Thanks, you too,” he adds quickly, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. “So uh, you live around here now?”

“No,” she drops her head, shaking it slightly before meeting his eyes once more, “Just traveling for work.” she shrugs. “You?”

“Same,” he replies, his smile growing wider. He looked over to see Dean motioning to get back to the table. “Listen, I’m here with my  _partner_ over there. I’ll probably be in town for a few days if you want to maybe meet for drinks, catch up?” he asks hopefully as he pulls a business card from his pocket and sets it on the table for her. “Uh, ignore the name, it’s a work thing.” he chuckles, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks slightly tinged with pink. “Call me, sometime.” he looks over her one last time before leaving the table and returning to his brother.

“So?” Dean asked as Sam joined him back at their table, “Did you know her?”

“Yeah, I did.” Sam smiled, looking over at her before turning his attention to his freshly delivered food. “We went to Stanford together.”

“Wow,” Dean says, munching on a french fry, “Blast from the past, huh? Is that a good thing?” he adds, hesitantly.

“Maybe,” Sam smirks, digging into his meal.

Dean parked the Impala outside of the condemned four-story apartment building in the dilapidated industrial part of town. As he turned off the engine, he and Sam looked out the window and up at the dark and looming building.

“You sure this is the place?” Dean asked Sam, his eyes fixed on the windows, searching for signs of life or movement.

“Yeah, the survivor I talked to earlier today said this was the place.” Sam sighed as he crawled out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind him, his senses on high alert.

“It’s quiet,” Dean observes, moving beside his brother on the sidewalk. “Too quiet.”

Sam nodded in agreement as the pair moved to the trunk, grabbing up machetes and syringes of Dead Man’s Blood.

“Supposed to be a big nest,” Sam spoke quietly as they readied their weapons, moving toward the front door of the building. “Maybe we should call for backup?”

“Nah.” Dean shakes his head as he examines his blade, twirling it in his hand and smirking at his brother, “We got this.”

As Dean prepared to lift his leg and kick in the door, a crash of glass and splintering of wood was heard from high above them. Before they could react, a headless corpse crashed onto the hood of the Impala, crumpling the metal and shattering the windshield. The head followed soon after, bouncing unceremoniously off the car and rolling into the street.

Dean’s heart froze in his chest, jaw slack, eyes wide as he took in the state of his beloved Baby. Sam’s eyes flitted from the carnage and he craned his neck to look up at the apartment building, seeing a broken window on the top floor. There she was, looking down at the body and the brothers below - The Shadow. Dean’s eyes moved to look where Sam was staring and he caught of glimpse of her before she stepped back from the window.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled through clenched teeth before heading for the front door and kicking it in, dead set on getting to the bitch that did this to his Baby. As they entered the building, random bodies were lain about, headless, blood pooling. Each floor brought more of the same as they made their way to the top floor.

The top floor was mostly open, a few structural beams visible, but most walls and wiring were broken down or missing. More bodies were strewn about, laying over filthy mattresses on the floor. Soft lighting from hung string lights and candles filled the space, music still playing softly from a boom box against one wall.

As they moved through the space, they could hear a scuffle. Rounding a beam, they saw The Shadow, squaring off against two more vampires. Dean saw the broken window behind her and his jaw ticked as his eyes narrowed. He looked to Sam and they nodded as the brothers approached the fight.

“Mind if we join?” Dean smirked, catching the attention of the vamps. In their moment of distraction, The Shadow swung her arms from an ‘X’ outward, simultaneously slashing both vamps heads in a flash. Their bodies slumped to the floor in a heap as she returned her weapons to the holsters on her thighs.

“Seeing as how I did the heavy lifting, feel free to clean up,” she remarked.

“You destroyed my car!” Dean snarled as he approached her.

“Looks like that falling body did it.” she glanced back out the window, huffing a small laugh to herself. “A grease monkey like you should be able to buff that right out.”

“Listen,  _Lady_ ,” Dean took several strides, reaching to grab her upper arm as she turned to leave out the window and he pulled her back towards him. She abruptly pulled her arm from his hold, dropped to a crouch and swept his feet from under him, standing over him and looking down, her face cloaked in darkness from her hood.

“ _Don’t_ touch me,” she warned in a low voice.

Sam came towards her, his hands held up in defense, “We’re not trying to hurt you, we just want to talk to you.”

“Maybe  _you’re_ not,” Dean grumbled, getting back to his feet. “Was that really necessary?” he asked indignantly.

“I don’t socialize and I hunt alone.” she backed towards the open window once more. “Don’t get dead, Winchesters.” her voice held a tinge of humor as her hands landed on the window sill and she launched herself out the window. Dean and Sam’s eyes both went wide as they rushed to the window, just in time to watch her rapidly parkour down the face of the building before landing on her feet next to the car. Her head tilted upwards, the lighting from the lone street lamp illuminating her mouth and the smirk that danced on her lips. She took off across the street, disappearing into a shadowed alley. The eerie silence fell upon the brothers once more and they looked at each other in shock and awe before looking back at the carnage.

“Damnit!” Dean shouted, his hands balled into fists at his sides. “She left us the mess… _again_!” he growled, kicking at one of the decapitated bodies at his feet.

“Dean, she just took out an entire vamp’s nest on her own and laid you on your ass before pulling a damn Spiderman!” Sam pressed, “Pick your battles, man.”

“I really don’t like her,” Dean grumbled, begrudgingly setting about covering the tracks of the hunt.

The Shadow watched from the dark recesses of the alleyway, cradling her hand with a wince. She had cut it on a piece of glass as she made her way from the window. Until she could get a hold of more Angel grace, she would have to resign to old-fashioned bandaging.  _Damn Winchesters._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was grateful Baby was at tough as nails. Despite the large, person-shaped dent in the hood and the smashed windshield, she still managed to start up for him, after a few tries and some pleading. After the hunt, they called Bobby, filled him in on everything. Luckily Bobby wasn’t far out and agreed to meet them with a tow truck to bring them back to the salvage yard. But he wouldn’t be there till morning, which meant another night in a shitty motel in this town Dean was all too eager to leave behind him.

“I need a drink,” Dean grumbled as he climbed out of the Impala in the motel parking lot. Seeing the neon lights of the dive bar across the street he stretched and groaned, before making his way towards liquid relief. Sam sighed, watching his brother march off with slumped shoulders before following behind.

As they entered the bar, they were surprised to see it fairly busy. It was an old and run-down place, a strong stench of stale beer, cigarette smoke, and too many sweaty bodies. Sam’s nose crinkled slightly at the smell as he and Dean each took a barstool at the counter. Dean immediately ordering a double-shot of whiskey neat, Sam opting for a beer.

The Shadow kept running through his mind and the two hunts they had now run into her. She made it clear she wanted to be left alone and the rational side of Sam’s mind told him to listen. But his curiosity was overwhelming. The more he learned, the more questions he had, the more he wanted to know. Despite her warnings, he knew his new mission was to unravel all the secrets that made up The Shadow. Who was she? How did she get into hunting? How did she become so badass? Why did she dress that way? Every question answered seemed to pop up three more behind it.

Sam was so lost in thought, he barely registered Dean mumbling something before he left the barstool. Probably a girl, Sam thought with a huff as he continued to let his mind wander over the mystery of The Shadow.

Dean knocked back his second whiskey before hopping off the barstool and making his way to the far end of the bar toward the beautiful woman sat alone, nursing her own glass.

“You look like you could use a little company.” Dean smiles, his voice warm and inviting as he leaned against the bar next to the woman. “Mind if I join you?”

The woman looks up at Dean, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes roam over him, “‘Fraid I’m not very good company tonight.” she shrugs. Dean takes a chance, sitting on the stool beside her and ordering himself another drink.

“Can I buy you a refill?” he asks, gesturing to her now empty glass.

“You’re Sam’s…partner, aren’t you?” she smirks at him, her eyes flitting to Sam - lost in thought - at the other end of the bar. Dean tenses, alarms going off in his head. She quickly sees the change in his reaction, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm, “I’m Y/N. I saw you two at the diner.” she offers.

Dean relaxes back into his seat, smiling and nodding as he remembered and recognition finally dawned on him. “Right. Did you go to school with Sam? Stanford?” Dean says, accepting his drink from the bartender and motioning to her empty glass, the bartender returning shortly after to refill.

“Yeah,” she says with a tight smile, taking a large swig from her glass.

“What happened there?” Dean asks, motioning to her hand, wrapped in several layers of bandaging.

“Oh, uh,” she tucked her hand under the bar on her thighs and out of sight, “Work thing.” she shrugged.

Dean nods, looking her over and admiring the view before looking back to her face, “So…you and Sam?” he asked, letting his words trail off.

“No.” she laughed out, “Jess was my best friend growing up. I met Sam through her.” her features fall in sorrow momentarily as she remembered.

“I’m sorry.” Dean tosses back his drink, “Wasn’t easy on Sam. I’m sure it wasn’t much better for you.”

She swallows hard, nodding at his words before perking up again. “I always imagined Sam had finished school, become the big shot lawyer he wanted to be.” she chuckled.

“He left after…just too much I guess, you know?”

“Oh. Yeah, I get it. I left too, I just didn’t realize he did too.” she shrugged. “It’s a shame, it was nice to see someone get out…” she caught herself, choking lightly on the end of her drink as she tossed it back.

“Get out?” Dean asked that tension returning to his body, “Wait…are you a-”

“It was nice talking to you, Dean,” she said hurriedly as she rose from her seat, slapping several bills on the bartop. As she burst through the doors of the bar, she took a big gulp of air, pausing to let the night air wash over her. A hand suddenly grasped her, pulling her off to the side of the bar. As she readied herself to fight back, Dean hovered, his eyes hard as he studied her.

“I never told you my name. And I don’t recall Sam telling you at the diner either,” he warned in a low tone.

She brushed him off slightly, looking up at him, “I remembered him talking about his brother in school. I just assumed-”

“He said I was his partner, not his brother. You know my name, you talked about Sam getting out…what aren’t you telling me?”

She sighed heavily, looking defeated as she chose her words carefully, “I knew. Back then I knew Sam was a hunter. You can tell, you know? The way people act, carry themselves, always jumping or tensing at little things…”

Dean’s eyes went slightly wide at her admission, “Does he know you’re a hunter?”

She met his eyes before dropping her head and shaking it, “No. Just not one of those things you bring up in casual conversation, you know? No one knew, not even Jess.” she shrugged, tucking her hands in her pockets. “And all hunters know about the Winchesters,” she added in a muffled whisper.

“Is that how you hurt your hand?” he smirked, the tension starting to leave him. Before she could respond, their attention was grabbed by Sam rounding the corner.

“Dean.” Sam breathed out, before his eyes landed on the woman with him, “Y/N?” he tilted his head slightly as he looked between them, his features hardening as he looked back at Dean.

“Not what you think.” Dean started, raising his hands and taking a couple of small steps back from Y/N. “We were just talking.”

“About what?” Sam raised a brow, stepping towards them slowly.

“About hunting.” Y/N breathed out, looking up at Sam and taking in his confusion, “Yeah Sam.” she offered a small apologetic smile. Dean’s eyes traveled between them, noting the growing tension as they stood in silence, staring at each other.

“Look, uh…we’re staying at the motel right over there. Why don’t you join us for some beers and you two can…catch up?” Dean smiled at them, trying to be friendly and ease the tension.

“If Sam’s okay with it…” Y/N looked right into Sam’s eyes and his expression softened only slightly, causing her heart to thump in a way she hadn’t felt in years…since last seeing him. Sam nodded, casting a glance at Dean, before turning to walk across the street to the motel. Y/N sighed, her shoulders slumping as she followed.

“Well, alright then.” Dean smiled, shaking his head as he followed the pair back to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

“You knew?” Sam accused, looking down at Y/N sitting at the motel table opposite Dean. He had been pacing the small kitchenette area for the better part of ten minutes as new information settled in, changing his perspective of his past, of Y/N. “You knew…a-and you never said anything?!” **  
**

“Sam,” Y/N’s voice was apologetic, begging Sam to listen, “Yes, I knew. I knew that you came from a hunting background because I could see it. I could see it in the way you moved, the way you were always scanning your surroundings and your body tensing for action. Normal people just take that as paranoia or being overly cautious…”

“If you were a hunter, why were you there?” Sam approached her with an accusing finger, his eyes narrowed, “Did you know? About Jess a-and Brody? So help me-” he growled lowly.

“No!” she quickly refuted, rising from her seat and holding her hands out defensively, “Sam, I swear I didn’t. She was my best friend. Don’t you think if I knew I would have done something about it?” her shoulders squared as she took a deep breath, “You’re not the only one who lost her, you know.” her anger was starting to rise, having to rehash the painful memories. “I thought maybe I could try a normal life, see how the other side lived. After J-” she swallowed hard, shaking her head and fighting back the tears, “After what happened I just left. I couldn’t bear it. It wasn’t until years later though - the Apocalypse - that I really learned about you two and who you were and what had happened…”

Sam looked her up and down with narrowed eyes, shaking his head and scoffing before turning from her, pacing once more. Y/N watched him, his anger evident, and her heart sank as she dropped herself back into the chair.

Y/N loved Sam. That kind of love that is all-consuming, can’t be filled or replaced by another, and never, ever goes away. She had fallen for him shortly after meeting him. She, Jess, and Sam were always together, studying, hanging out. Sam often came to the apartment the girls shared to visit. Y/N knew he came for Jess, and that she was more of a third wheel than anything. But Sam never made her feel that way. He made her feel welcome, wanted, included, and it was something she wasn’t used to. About the time Jess was excitedly confessing having fallen for Sam, Y/N had fallen too. But, being the friend she was, she buried it, deep deep down, and learned to live with the ache. Now, ten years later, all that pain and wanting was working its way to the surface, no longer a dull ache, but a vibrant throb begging for recognition.

“Things with Jess always get him worked up,” Dean whispered, leaning towards Y/N and offering a sympathetic smile as he patted the back of her uninjured hand.

“S’fine.” Y/N breathed out with a forced smile. She rose from her seat, wrapping her coat around her. “I’m just gonna go.” she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, looking at Sam who still had his back turned before she looked over at Dean who nodded with a sigh. Y/N opened the door, pausing to look back at the brothers, “It was nice to see you again, Sam.” she waited for a heartbeat, but Sam never turned, his shoulders tense. She pursed her lips and nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sam couldn’t sleep. Dean had fallen asleep hours ago, snoring softly as he laid on his stomach in the other motel bed. Sam was exhausted but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jess again, and every time he opened them, he thought about Y/N. Hurt, anger, betrayal, loss…guilt. It was a churning maelstrom in the pit of his stomach. He remembered how guilty he had felt over Y/N back at Stanford. In the beginning, he found himself torn between his interest in her and his interest in Jess. But Y/N never showed an inkling she liked him, and he was already somewhat involved with Jess.

Something about Y/N drew him in, more than her looks or intellect or personality - which were all enough in their own right - there was something behind her eyes. Knowing what he knew now, it made sense. If he were being honest with himself, if he knew back then that she knew about hunting, he would have gone for her. Two people trying for a normal life. He wouldn’t have had to hide anything about himself. He could have been open, free,  _him_. The fact that he even thought these things made him feel even worse. He loved Jess, no question about it, not a single doubt. But he thinks he may have loved Y/N too, and that somehow made his stomach twist into knots even further.

Sam’s attention was broken by the chiming of his phone. He turned to the nightstand curiously as he grabbed the phone and opened the new text notification:

**_Sam, it’s Y/N. Just wanted you to have my number, you know, in case you ever forgive me. It really was good to see you again._ **

Sam set the phone back on the nightstand, groaning as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to massage away the sleep. It  _was_ good to see her again, and he had been a complete ass. Giving up on sleep, he threw back the covers, sitting on the edge of his bed. He decided to give himself a little time to gather his thoughts, then he’d try to reach out to Y/N again, if for no other reason than to apologize.

* * *

“What’s going on with Sam?” Bobby spoke quietly, nodding towards Sam sitting on the front steps fiddling with his phone.  He twisted off the cap of a beer, handing it over to Dean.

Dean accepted the beer, taking a long gulp before setting it on the ground as he returned to working on Baby in the salvage yard. “A girl, I think.” Dean gave Bobby a knowing look as he shook his head.

“Not the Shadow, right?” Bobby asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head, closing the new hood and testing its fit. “Nah. Ran into some chick he went to Stanford with. Turns out she’s a hunter.” Dean sighed, leaning against the side of the Impala as he sipped his beer next to Bobby, the two of them watching Sam huddled on the stoop and brooding.

Sam tossed his phone between his hands as he sat on the steps, knees bent and elbows resting on them. His shoulders and head hung low as he waiting impatiently for a response to the text he sent earlier that morning:

**_It was really good to see you again too, Y/N. I’m sorry about the way I reacted. Can we try again? Please?_ **

Sam waited for a reply, but nothing came. After about an hour, the notification was read, but still, he received no response. He tossed the phone in his hands, wondering if he should text again. Wondering if that would make him seem desperate. Wondering if he’d hurt her too much with his actions and he’d lost his chance. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he still had feelings for her, and he was eager to explore them and see where it lead him. Two hunters, fighting and traveling together,  _being together_ , it was like having your cake and eating it too.

* * *

The Shadow waited at the designated location, this time an abandoned estate that looked as if it once was something to behold. She admired the structure of the home, the architecture, and bones that screamed for restoration, and she suddenly wished she could. It would be nice to have a home.

“This place would suit you.” came a kind but booming voice from behind her. She spun on her heels, her Angel blade shooting forth from its sheath on her arm and into her hand, an automatic defense to any possible threat.

“Chayylial.” The Shadow greeted, returning the blade to its sheath and turning to look over the structure once more. “It’s a nice dream.” she breathed out, before turning back to the Angel in front of her.

“How have you been?” The Angel inquired, seemingly a genuine, friendly concern about her. But she knew better, she was to report. Chayylial looked over her form, noting the bandage on her hand and nodding towards it, “Out of grace already?”

“Ran into some issues.” she responded quickly, “Things happen.”

“So I heard.” Chayylial pursed their lips, “The Winchesters.”

“The Shadow was created to fight against evil. The Winchesters are not evil, and they needed my help.”

“That’s debatable.” The Angel scoffed, “I’m not against mixing work with pleasure. By all means, live your life as you wish.” the Angel approached her slowly, removing several blue glowing vials from their pocket and handing them over. “But stay out of the affairs of the Winchesters. Nothing good can come from it.”

She accepted the vials with a quiet, muffled thanks, placing them into one of the many pouches on her sides.

Chayylial placed a single finger under her chin, lifted her head as her hood fell back, revealing her face. The cloak and leather “armor” she adorned slowly turned to smoke, retreating into an odd pendant hanging on a long chain around her neck, leaving her in her normal attire of fitted jeans, a tight v-neck t-shirt, and her trusty black combat boots. The pendant sat around her sternum on the long silver chain, simple and unassuming.

“Remember, Y/N,” a warning glare and tone adorned the Angel’s face as they regarded her, “You are  _my_ warrior first, above all else.”

Before she could respond, the Angel was gone, and she let out a breath she hadn’t know she was holding. She looked back over the house with a soft smile before unwrapping her bandaged hand and checking over the now gone wound.

Y/N headed back outside, tucking her pendant underneath her shirt, out of sight. She climbed atop her motorcycle and started it up. She paused, pulling out her phone to check the time when she saw a message from Sam. She quickly opened it, seeing he had sent it several hours before.

Y/N nibbled her lip in thought.  _He was giving her another chance_. Chayylial told her she should live her life, but also warned her to stay away from the Winchesters. Even just to have Sam as a regular friend in her life again would make her happy. It would make her not alone anymore.

**_I’d like that._ **

Y/N smiled at her phone before tucking it back in its place. She pulled on her leather jacket and secured her helmet. Revving the bike’s engine, she set off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was restless. He was bouncing his knee as he gazed out the passenger window of the Impala at the passing scenery. Dean was irritated. It was a four-hour drive for them to a halfway point…to meet Y/N…because Sam asked him to. Not to mention that Sam had been nervously fidgeting in anxious anticipation for the last fifty miles. **  
**

Dean was willing to make the drive. After that night at the motel, Sam had been different, quieter, distant. Dean knew it was about Y/N, but Sam didn’t want to talk about it. For the past four weeks, they had been texting and talking non-stop as the brothers stayed with Bobby and Dean restored Baby to her former glory. Since the moment Dean had agreed to take him, Sam had been like an eager puppy, ready to go to the park. But his face showed all the concern and worry and doubt that was twirling in his mind.

Dean put the car in park as he pulled to the designated area, an abandoned factory seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Y/N stood, arms and legs crossed, as she leaned against her bike in wait. A smile tugged on the corner of Sam’s mouth as he climbed out of the car.

“Heya Sam, Dean.” Y/N nodded at both of them. As Sam approached her, her smile grew wider. “Glad you could make it.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam spoke, standing a few feet in front of her.

“We’re good, Sam.” Y/N stood straight from her bike, flashing him a friendly smile. Dean watched, leaning against Baby, giving the duo a moment. Although he wasn’t thrilled to be a part of it, he was happy for Sam and wanted him to have this.

Dean’s attention was suddenly caught by the sounds of several vehicles approaching. He watched as three different vehicles pulled up, nine people stepping out and making their way towards the trio. “Sam!” Dean called in warning, getting his brother’s attention. Sam and Y/N turned, seeing the oncoming people - their eyes all black - and their bodies went stiff, ready for action.

“Y/N, you gotta get out of here.” Sam told her, “They’re here for us.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Y/N responded, her eyes watching the oncoming threat as her fingers found the chain of her necklace, pulling it forth and revealing the pendant.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, watching as Y/N took the pendant in her fingers, her thumb rubbing over the center disc and the relief of some figure on its surface. The sunlight caught on the thin gold ring molded around the diameter of the disc.

“Ah, the Winchesters and Y/L/N, aren’t we lucky?” one of the demon’s crooned, standing before the rest.

Y/N brought the pendant to her lips, speaking softly against its surface, “Chayylial in nomen, quo veniat in umbra.” she breathed out. She dropped the necklace back to her chest as a dark plume emerged from the pendant, engulfing her in black shadow before rapidly receding back into the disc. A matter of heartbeats and Y/N stood, donning the leather attire of the Shadow, the hood securing itself over her head, cloaking her in shadow once more. She flicked her wrist, the Angel blade sliding forth and finding its place in her hand as she readied for battle.

“Holy shit.” Sam and Dean breathed out in unison.

Y/N took several steps forward, past the brothers and towards the group of demons, weapon at the ready. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before rushing to the trunk of the Impala, Dean retrieving their own Angel blade and Sam the demon knife.

“Bring it you black-eyed bastards.” Y/N challenged, ready for some action. Sam and Dean pulled up beside her, weapons ready. She looked to each of them, the brothers nodding to her in turn, before she looked back at the demons with a smirk.

In a matter of minutes, the three of them laid waste to their demon attackers, the ground littered with their bodies, their blood seeping into the Earth beneath them.

“That was awesome.” Dean smiled wide, looking between Sam and Y/N. Sam huffed a laugh, looking back at Y/N, cloaked in her “magical” attire. Y/N pulled back her hood, revealing her face, and the armor disintegrated into smoke, receding back into the pendant around her neck once more. She tucked the pendant back in her shirt and smiled bashfully at the boys.

“So, you’re the Shadow,” Sam stated, not feeling the relief he anticipated from solving the mystery. “I gotta say, I didn’t see that coming.” he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s a long story.” Y/N sighed.

“What did I tell you about assisting the Winchesters?” the trio jumped, the sudden and nearly silent appearance of Chayylial catching all three of them off guard. Sam and Dean immediately readied themselves for the new possible threat.

“Chayylial,” Y/N began, pushing past the brothers and walking up to the Angel, “We were just talking, and the demons showed up-” she pleaded, the Angel stopping her with a raise of its hand.

“You are  _mine_ to command,” Chayylial stated with anger, gripping firmly at the pendant. “If you associate with the Winchesters, you’ll get caught up in matters even _I_  can’t save you from. Your purpose is to serve  _me_.” the Angel growled in disdain.

“Chayylial, release her.” The Angel paused, their eyes narrowed as they released Y/N, turning to greet their brother.

“Castiel.” Chayylial responded, standing tall, “The Winchester’s own personal  _pet_.” the Angel spat.

“The Shadow was not intended to be your personal soldier.” Castiel stepped forward, a menacing look upon his face. “The Shadow was created for man to fight against evil,  _not_ for your own personal agenda.” he challenged. “Let them go,” Cas demanded, his Angel blade falling from his sleeve and into his hand.

At the sight of Cas wielding his weapon, Sam and Dean stepped closer, ready to assist against their common foe.

Chayylial took in their opponents and odds before turning their attention back to Cas, “This is far from over.” they promised, before vanishing.

“Who the Hell was that?” Dean asked Cas, twirling the Angel blade absentmindedly in his hand.

“Chayylial, a General of God’s armies.” Cas sighed, “The Shadow pendant was supposed to be a way for man to fight against the evils of the world. But Chayylial stayed attached to it and its power. It can only be used by a human, but he wanted to have control of it for his own gain.”

“He won’t stop coming for me.” Y/N cautioned, “I should go, get as far away from you all as possible.” she moved hurriedly towards her bike.

“Y/N, wait.” Sam begged, grabbing gently on her arm and turning her towards him, “We have a Bunker. It’s warded against everything. You’d be safe there.” he offered, glancing at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes before reluctantly nodding, mumbling to himself in irritation as he went back to the Impala, tossing the blade in the trunk and berating himself for not seeing this coming.

“Sam, I can’t ask you to be a part of this.”

“You didn’t.” Sam smiled, “I’m offering. Besides,” he smiled shyly, “I just found you again. I don’t want to lose you.”

Y/N looked him over, a small smile finding its way to her lips as her heart beat faster. She glanced over at Dean, who was now debating something with Cas at the back of the car.

“You sure it’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” he smiled warmly, suddenly excited at the thought of having her around all the time, “Follow us?” he shrugged. Y/N nodded, watching as Cas disappeared and Dean slammed the trunk closed, walking around to open the driver’s door.

“We goin’ or what?” Dean shouted grumpily, climbing into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bunker was not what Y/N had expected, not by a long shot. The vast underground facility was lavish, filled with all the necessities a hunter would need to be truly effective, not to mention it was quite stunning. Y/N enjoyed the small details, the brass seals in the floor, and the architectural highlights in the columns. The Library was by far her favorite, all the books, journals, and endless knowledge right there, waiting to be absorbed and not just learned the hard way. **  
**

They offered Y/N her own room, somewhere within the halls between Sam and Dean’s room. Again, she was impressed. Although the room was very basic, it provided everything she could need to live, rest, work, and study. She could see herself easily calling this home if allowed. But for the time being, she was merely a guest, until the storm that was Chayylial blew over.

Y/N sat in the chair in her room, her feet propped up on the desk, as she twirled the coin-like pendant through her fingers, lost in thought. She had been alone since her mother passed when Y/N was eighteen, her father having passed a few years before. After her failed attempts at a normal life, she returned to a life of hunting, donning her mother’s “good luck charm” necklace, only to find it was an ancient artifact, passed down through generations of her family. A “charm” with a secret. She had stuck to basic hunting, and the few and far between orders given by Chayylial for ten years. One run-in with the Winchesters and suddenly she was fighting against the forces of Heaven and Hell.

“Y/N?” A knock at her door followed, bringing Y/N from her thoughts and to the present, seeing Sam leaning against her door frame. “Cas is in the Library, he wants to talk to all of us.”

Y/N nodded, rising from her seat and tucking the pendant back in her shirt. She headed out of the room, Sam quickly keeping stride at her side.

“Where’d you get the necklace?” Sam asked curiously as he snuck glances at Y/N.

“My mother,” she responded quietly, her hand automatically moving over her sternum to feel the pendant through her shirt. “Before she died.” she offered a sweet smile to Sam and he promised himself he’d make that happen more often.

Every smile she gifted him caused flutters. Since she came to the Bunker, Sam’s feelings from years before resurfaced. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized they were still so similar, even though their lives had drastically changed them from who they were before. Something about that made his heart swell because he knew she understood, in a way no other woman could.

“Took you long enough.” Dean scoffed teasingly as the pair entered the Library, Castiel stood beside Dean.

“So, what’s up?” Y/N asked, looking between Cas and Dean.

“Looks like your Angel buddy had decided to turn against you and band with the other Angels of Heaven against us,” Dean stated, taking a sip of his beer.

“He’s seeking help in stopping you and reclaiming the pendant.” Cas spoke to Y/N, “Because she’s with you two, Heaven’s armies agreed to assist in exchange for help with taking you out.” Cas pointed to Sam and Dean.

“Great! Heaven’s  _Most Wanted._  Awesome.” Dean said sarcastically, downing the rest of his beer and quickly turning to the mini-fridge to grab another.

“So what do we do?” Sam asked, looking between the group.

“Nothing.” Y/N said, having removed the pendant from her shirt to cling to it for strength. “I’ll leave, face Chayylial on my own. It’s not your fight and I’m sorry I brought you into it.”

“No. No way. You’re not doing this alone.” Sam protested.

“I’m afraid Sam’s right. The three of you have the forces of Heaven and Hell set on your destruction. It’s best for you to stick together.” Castiel stated.

“All hands on deck, Y/N.” Dean smirked at her, “Welcome to Team Free Will.” he raised his bottle in the air in a toast before taking a long gulp.

* * *

Sam and Y/N had been sitting in the Bunker’s Library for hours, researching lore books, Men of Letters archives, the internet, whatever the could to try and find more information on the history of the pendant. The most information they got was by examining the pendant itself.

The coin - Sam had discovered - was ancient Grecian, a relief of Chayylial adorning its surface,  made of pure silver and hand hammered. The gold ring around the diameter was a bracket to hold the coin, as well as being adorned in several magical sigils and wards. The whole thing beautifully hand-crafted yet simple.

But they had yet to find any additional information and Sam could tell Y/N was getting restless.

“Does this kind of remind you of studying at Stanford?” Sam asked with a soft chuckle as he looked over at Y/N across the table.

“Ha! Yeah, I suppose it does.” she laughed in response, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms over her head.

“You used to make those amazing espressos when we were up all night studying.” he smiled at her, remembering.

“Ah man, I miss that coffee machine.” she giggled with a playful pout. It felt good to laugh again, even better to laugh with Sam once more.

“What’s it like, being  _the Shadow_?” he teased in a playfully mysterious tone, waving his hands slowly for dramatic effect.

Y/N laughed, watching his antics. “I dunno. I mean it’s me, just with some awesome protection and gadgets.” she wiggles her brow playfully with a smirk.

“So you’re like Batman.” Sam laughs, tossing his head back at his own joke.

“Really? Batman?” Y/N tries to hide her smile, “You could’ve named like a ton of warriors, Charlie’s Angels, anything. And you go with Batman?”

“Batman’s just a ninja with gadgets.” he shrugs, pouting his bottom lip.

“I’m not a ninja.”

“You look like a ninja.” he counters, his shoulders shaking with a silent chuckle.

“I suppose.” she shrugs, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“And you have gadgets.” Sam adds, “That makes you Batman.” he grins wide, as he watches her smile in spite of herself, her cheeks flushing and giving him hope. “You know,” Sam began after a comfortable silence fell over them, “I always enjoyed the time we spent together.”

“Me too.” Y/N nodded, her face serious. “Kind of feels like picking up where we left off.”

“A bit.” Sam’s dimples pop slightly before he grows serious, “I hate to say this, but I have to. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t.” Sam says, letting out a breath and sitting forward, leaning his forearms on the table. “I loved Jess, you know?” he waits for her acknowledgment and accepts her nod, seeing the grief come over her face. “But I loved you too.” her head snaps up as she looks at him, trying to see the truth of his words.

“Sam…” she spoke, barely a whisper, as she tried to wrap her head around it.

Sam held up a hand, begging for her to let him finish, “After everything, I had to bury it all down. And I felt guilty as Hell Y/N. I really did. I shouldn’t have loved two women, two  _best friends,_  at the same time. But I did. And seeing you again, it’s like it’s all coming back. The way I felt for her, her loss,” he meets her eyes, “and the way I felt about you.” he breathes out.

Y/N nods, looking down at herself as she fidgets with the necklace again, “I remember one day, I was sitting alone on the couch.” she smiles to herself, getting lost in the memory as she relayed it, “I was thinking about that night you came to the apartment. Jess had gone to visit her family and you remembered her saying I was struggling with the mid-term coming up.” she laughs, thinking about it, “You just showed up, to help me study. You stayed all night and it was actually a lot of fun.” she smiles broadly at him and Sam’s heart soars remembering that night.

“When I was sitting there, I remembered the sudden realization that I was falling in love with you.” she admitted, finally meeting his eyes, “Jess wasn’t sure things were working between you two and I was gonna tell her when she came home that night, see what she said. I couldn’t keep things from her, not like that.” she explained. “So when she came back she was so excited. She sat me down on the couch and told me she was in love with you and was planning to tell you.” Sam’s face falls slightly as he listens, a myriad of emotions swirling within him. “So I buried it down, as deep as I could, and tried not to think about it for ten years. But it’s still there,” she says apologetically, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Sam studied her for several long heartbeats, trying to make sense of it. They had loved each other then and loved each other now. But they both loved Jess so much…but Jess was gone and Y/N was here. Maybe now was their chance. Sam rose from his seat, rounding the table and pulling Y/N to her feet, wrapping his arms around her.

“Me too,” he says, leaning in slowly to capture her lips. She met him the rest of the way, humming at the feel of his lips finally connecting with hers after what seemed like several lifetimes of waiting. He kissed her gently but passionately, his own yearning finding a little release. “We can try.” Sam said, resting his forehead against hers as his hands roamed her back, “Together…we can try.” he was half offering, half pleading for her to accept him. She smiled, nodding, and Sam’s hands moved to cup her jaw as he kissed their breaths away.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months and six hunts later, they were finally returning to the Bunker. Sam had found a nearby case and one just led into another, not to mention the run-ins with the minions of Heaven and Hell popping up for their chance at the Winchesters and the Shadow. They had convinced Y/N to leave her beloved motorcycle in the Bunker’s garage,  the three of them traveling in the Impala together, instead. **  
**

Sam and Y/N got to spend a lot of time growing closer, and Dean was consistently teasing them or throwing sarcastic irritation and disgust their way. But they hadn’t had any time alone together and were eager to return to the Bunker for some much needed R&R and alone time.

“I want you, Baby.” Sam breathed in between increasingly heated kisses. Y/N straddled his lap in his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they ground themselves together in a passionate make-out session.

“Yeah,” Y/N breathed out desperately, “I need you, Sam,” she begged, tugging at his t-shirt. Sam pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, letting it snap back as he pulled back to swiftly remove his shirt, Y/N taking the opportunity to remove hers and her bra in the process. Sam moaned, seeing her revealed to him, before his mouth swiftly enveloped a nipple, sucking it and toying at it with his teeth.

Y/N let out a choked whine, clutching to Sam's shoulders as she ground herself against him harder, Sam gasping in response. He swiftly rolled them, pinning her beneath his larger frame as he continued his attention on her other breast, rutting his hips against her.

“Sam, please.” she begged, tugging at his hair to bring his mouth back to hers, “Can’t wait anymore.” she huffed between panting breaths. Sam's hands trailed down her body, unfastening her jeans and harshly tugging them and her panties down her legs, leaving her bare before him. He sat up, biting his lip as his eyes roamed her body, all the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her running rampant through his mind. He tugged at his belt, making quick work of his own jeans and boxers before climbing back over her, his fingers trailing over her folds.

“God, you’re so wet already.” he breathed out desperately, his forehead falling to her sternum as he worked two fingers inside of her, his thumb working circles against her clit. Her hips jerked and she let out a long, satisfied moan, trying to work her hips against his hand for more friction. Sam reached his nightstand, pulling a foil packet from the drawer and ripping it open with his teeth, sitting back to roll the condom over his engorged member.

“You ready?” he asked, his lips brushing against hers as he ran the head through her folds, teasing at her entrance.

“Yes, Sam. Please!” she clutched to his shoulders, rubbing her hips back and forth, seeking friction. Sam slid into her in one fast thrust, bottoming out harshly with a drawn-out groan.

“Oh,  _fuck_.” he dropped his head to her neck, placing kisses along her pulsing vein. He began a harsh pace, the both of them so worked up and eager, he knew they wouldn’t last long. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, unable to meet his punishing thrusts and just letting him pound away in her as she held on with all she had.

Her head dropped back, eyes rolling back, as a silent scream built in her throat. “That’s it, Baby, come on, you’re so close, I can feel it.” Sam breathed out harshly, a snarl on his lips as he thrust his hips even harder, fucking her into the mattress.

The scream ripped from her throat in a long moan, curses and grunts falling from her lips as her walls clenched around Sam like a vice. He hissed and shouted at the feeling, tucking his head back into her neck and biting down on her shoulder as he came hard, his body pulsing with the effort.

As they both relaxed, coming down from their highs, Sam pulled out, discarding of the condom before plopping down on the bed beside her, spent and relieved.

“God, that was amazing.” Sam groaned, running his hands through his hair and wiping off some of the sweat. He turned to Y/N with a wide grin.

Her head rolled to the side, the post-coital bliss still singing through her veins. “Amazing.” she agreed with a nod, giggling with the wonderful sensations, causing Sam to chuckle in agreement.

“I love you.” Sam rolled to his side, one hand cupping her cheek and turning her towards him so he could capture her lips once more. She responded immediately, the two of them enjoying a lazy kiss as their hands soothingly roamed each other's bodies.

A knock at the door caused Sam to groan, reaching for the sheet and pulling over the two of them enough to cover their modesty. “Yeah,” Sam shouted to the door, his eyes still on Y/N.

Dean entered the room slowly, a hand over his eyes, “Is it safe?” he asked, his nose wrinkling from the heavy scent of sex and sweat.

“We’re covered, if that’s what you mean.” Sam laughed, sitting up against the headboard and addressing Dean as he lowered his hand, his eyes wandering over them with a sigh.

“Got a lead on Chayylial. Cas had some more information. We might actually be able to get on offensive position if we head out.”

Sam nodded, looking at Y/N and noting her accepting smile. “When do we leave?” he asked his brother, squeezing Y/N’s hand reassuringly.

“You guys can still back out of this you know.” Y/N offered, “It doesn’t have to be your fight.”

“Team Free Will.” Dean reminded her with a smirk, “You’re family now, Sweetheart. We head out in ten.”

“Uh, Dean,” Sam said, stopping Dean’s retreat from the room as he turned to address his brother. Sam gave him a half-smirk and shrug and Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Thirty minutes. But I will leave your asses if you’re not ready, got it?” Dean responded sternly, slamming the door behind him with a huff.

“I can work with that.” Sam grinned, biting his lip as he found his way under the sheet, working down Y/N’s body. She hummed in delight. She was no longer alone, she had a family. She no longer had to face her foes on her own, knowing Sam and Dean would always be by her side. The Winchesters, and The Shadow.


End file.
